ALAS DEL COMIENZO
by Zilia K
Summary: "Definitivamente siempre había existido una primera vez en nuestras vidas... algo que viviría para siempre en nuestros recuerdos... como las alas que nos dieron para emprender nuestro primer vuelo..." Semana Zelink día extra "Primera vez" / Fic colaborativo con Yahab :D


**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de este fic no nos pertenecen, son propiedad de NINTENDO.

 **Por: Yahab y Zilia-k**

* * *

 **.—.—. ALAS DEL COMIENZO .—.—.**

* * *

 _Existe una primera vez para todo_

 _Una primera vez para reír_

 _Para llorar_

 _Para ver más allá_

 _Inclusive para narrar un relato_

 _Y hoy… hoy era de esos días_

 _Donde rememoramos aquellos sublimes instantes_

 _que marcaron con tintes coloridos nuestras almas_

 _frágiles e impredecibles_

 **Surcar los cielos era siempre una experiencia excitante, única y maravillosa.**

 **Sentir la fricción del viento siendo cortado por nuestros cuerpos, el cabello alborotándose, la momentánea falta de aire, ésta sensación que oprimía el pecho y liberaba una descarga de adrenalina en nuestro interior, todo producto de la velocidad que podían alcanzar aquellas magníficas creaturas que montábamos, sintiéndonos poderosos... altivos e inalcanzables.**

— ¡¿No vamos muy rápido?! —Preguntó dándole alcance a la muchacha, que solía aventurarse sobre las nubes siempre con una devoción sublime, como si su cuerpo y el de su alado compañero fueran uno, como si realmente en algún alejado pasado se le hubiera dotado de alas y en algún momento las hubiera perdido.

— ¡No seas aguafiestas Link! —Le respondió realizando un coqueto guiñó justo antes de elevarse aún más alto— ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor! —Lo desafió con picardía, sabiendo que su amigo de la infancia la seguiría, siempre lo hacía.

Link la observó realizar una arriesgada pirueta en el aire, con un giro rápido por un segundo la vio quedar de cabezas y un instante después dando otro par de giros se elevó extendiendo sus brazos manteniendo una sonrisa jovial y encantadora, sabía que ella disfrutaba de esta sensación que liberaba sus almas en un instante que podía inclusive alcanzar algo más allá del cielo.

Agitó su cabeza al notar avergonzado que había estado mirándola totalmente embobado, como un verdadero idiota y por ello... se estaba quedando atrás.

— ¡Claro que puedo! —Agregó alineándose nuevamente con ella.

Zelda le dedicó una sonrisa al verlo nuevamente junto a ella, su cabello alborotado se le hacía de lo más divertido, más cuando agitaba su mano delante de él como tratando de espantar un insecto invisible. Y sin poder evitarlo soltó una suave risita.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Preguntó nuevamente sonrojado, no podía evitarlo, por más que intentara separar a su amiga de la bella señorita en la que se había convertido, no lograba hacerlo. Con el paso de los años su encanto seguía creciendo y con él, su tonto deseo de ser el único dueño de esas sonrisas.

— No es nada —Volvió a sonreír ahora un tanto apenada al pensar que quizás él había descubierto que lo había estado mirando más de la cuenta— Creo que Aoi y Hiiro están algo cansados —Agregó cambiando radicalmente de tema.

— Descansemos al borde de ese risco —El Hylian también había encontrado muy apropiado para su dilema ese repentino cambio de tema.

La muchacha observó el lugar que él apuntaba y asintiendo con su cabeza ambos se dirigieron al escarpado borde de ese risco que formaba la plataforma flotante sobre la que ellos vivían, Skyloft.

Ese día no se habían alejado demasiado de casa, pero el lugar al que ahora se dirigían, no era una zona muy transitada. Pertenecía a esos lugares que ellos llamaban "sitios secretos" dentro de su hogar.

Con una habilidad única, algo que sólo un ave podría realizar con semejante elegancia y precisión, ambos loftwing plegaron sus alas disminuyendo la velocidad y poco después extendiéndolas ampliamente con pequeños movimientos se acercaron al risco, apoyando ambas patas sobre las rocas.

Hiiro levantó su cabeza una y otra vez, abriendo su pico para vocalizar algo parecido a una exclamación.

— Gran trabajo amigo —sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza emplumada de su compañero. Pudo notar inclusive como este parecía sonreírle con la mirada, como agradeciendo sus mimos.

Zelda sonrió enternecida al verlos, la unión que habían formado a lo largo de los años era maravillosa. Y aún con esa sonrisa, acarició a Aoi, quien parecía demandar lo mismo de ella.

— Tú también eres increíble —murmuró abrazándose cariñosamente al cuello emplumado del loftwing.

Link bajó primero de su montura, extendiendo su mano ayudó a su amiga a hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Recuerdas el día que los conocimos?

— ¿Qué? —definitivamente aquella pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa.

— El día que conocimos a nuestros loftwings, cuando Groose se burlaba de lo poco femenina que era...

— Si... cuando —hizo memoria un segundo trayendo aquellas imágenes pasadas hasta su presente— ese patán te hizo llorar y bueno yo... —bajó su mirada avergonzado—. Recuerdo que corrías muy rápido, fue todo un desafío llevar tú paso.

La chica rió divertida al recordarlo y entonces agregó.

— Siempre es un desafío seguirme.

Link se unió a sus risas, lo que ella le decía era muy cierto, pero también adoraba ese carácter fuerte que poseía, el mismo que hoy conseguía apaciguar hasta una bestia como Groose. Aunque quizás él le hacía caso a la muchacha porque en realidad estaba interesado en ella, pero... no quería detenerse en eso, siempre se ponía de mal humor cuando recordaba que ese grandulón quería conquistar a Zelda.

El loftwing escarlata sacó a su compañero de sus pensamientos golpeándolo juguetón con el pico, graznando fuerte para asegurarse que estaba llamando su atención.

— Lo sé... lo sé Hiiro —si no fuera por estos emplumados amigos quizás nunca hubiera tenido esta cercanía con ella.

…

 _Siempre la observaba a la distancia, jugaban y reían juntos, pero no eran más que conocidos y ella solía ser amable con todos los niños, era una muchacha alegre y vibrante. A él le avergonzaba acercarse y dirigirle la palabra. Quizás era muy pequeño, mucho más que ella, pero aún así no perdía la esperanza de que un día eso cambiara, después de todo... tenían casi la misma edad._

 _Fue entonces cuando la vio correr, muy rápido. Se alejaba sollozando de la plazuela, en un momento pensó en seguirla, pero algo lo hizo detenerse, una sensación molesta y acongojante en su pecho._

 _Seguramente algo había sucedido, la pregunta era ¿qué?_

 _Con esa lógica en mente y antes de seguirla a ella, buscó lo que pudiera haber originado ese llanto y entonces divisó unos metros más adelante al pelirrojo junto a sus amigos riendo de buena gana. Inmediatamente los humos se le subieron a la cabeza, y sin pensarlo, con ese pensamiento "heroico" de creer que con sólo sus ganas de hacer justicia podría enfrentarse a un niño dos veces más grande que él. Se acercó hasta el grupo._

— _¡Groose!_ — _Lo llamó desafiante sintiendo como su vocecilla aguda de niño no intimidaba a nadie_ — _¡¿Qué le hiciste a Zelda?!_

 _El niño miró extrañado a su diminuto desafiante y entonces soltó a reír divertido._

 _¿En verdad ese pequeñín le estaba exigiendo una explicación a él?_

— _Tú no te metas Link_ — _agregó sin darle importancia juntando sus puños justo delante de él amenazantemente, como todo buen matón._

— _¡¿Qué le hiciste a Zelda?!_ — _Volvió a preguntar sin siquiera retroceder un paso._

 _Y entonces pasó lo que tenía que pasar, la "pequeña" discusión terminó como una riña de niños, donde los tres más grandes golpearon a Link, quien a pesar de sus esfuerzos no consiguió defenderse._

— _¡Para que aprendas a no meterte en lo que no debes!_ — _Le dijo soltando a reír nuevamente, alejándose con sus dos compañeritos, como si fueran los dueños del lugar._

 _Link frustrado apretó con fuerza sus pequeños puños, y sintió una impotencia que nunca antes había sentido. Quería llorar, quería gritar, quería tener la fuerza para defenderse y defenderla a ella, pero no la tenía... era un verdadero inútil._

— _Lo lamento._

— _¿Eh?_ — _Levantó su mirada sorprendido al escuchar su suave y dulce vocecilla, justo delante de él._

— _Lamento que te hicieran eso por mi culpa_ — _le respondió limpiándose con el dorso de sus manos la marca que habían dejado sus lágrimas._

 _Casi no podía creerlo, ella había alcanzado a ver todo lo que había sucedido y peor aún... ahora sí que había quedado como un patético perdedor._

— _No tiene importancia_ — _agregó sentándose rápidamente, desviando su mirada notoriamente avergonzado._

— _Eres muy valiente_ — _le dijo admirada, hincándose delante de él y sujetando una de sus manos jalándolo suavemente_ — _Ven conmigo._

— _¿A dónde?_

— _Sólo... sólo sígueme_ — _insistió volviendo a secar sus lágrimas y dedicándole una tímida sonrisa_ — _te mostraré algo increíble._

 _Link se limpió la tierra de la cara y sintió lo adolorido de su mejilla derecha con sólo rozarla, pero no le importó. La joven volvió a alejarse corriendo delante de él, y sin dudarlo, la siguió, trastabillando de tanto en tanto, ella era ágil y parecía conocer muy bien el lugar a donde se dirigían._

 _Y entonces saliendo del pueblo, ella lo guío a través de unas columnas de piedras, estrechas y algo peligrosas, pero al atravesarlas se encontraron en un lugar aún más peligroso, estaban justo al borde de un escarpado acantilado, y abajo... abajo evidentemente no había nada, las plataformas flotantes que formaban su hogar guardaban el misterio del mundo inferior, y hoy... hoy en verdad no quería que fuera el día en que descubriera que había más abajo de las nubes._

— _Es peligroso_ — _insistió el niño, tratando de detener a su pequeña y arriesgada compañera._

— _Pero... casi es hora..._

 _Diminutas gotitas empezaron a caer sobre ellos, anunciando el comienzo de la lluvia. No se lo esperaban, pero tampoco era algo molesto o terrible, es sólo que las ropas que usaban tampoco eran las adecuadas para un inesperado aguacero._

— _¿Hora para q...?_

— _Shhh_ — _ella lo silenció sujetando su mano en un cálido contacto_ — _ven... es un secreto._

 _El misterio que rodeaba la situación lo tenía tan ensimismado que hasta olvido el dolor de la golpiza que se había llevado, de lo peligroso de seguir adentrándose en el acantilado y... de que ahora estaban solos, algo que nunca soñó siquiera vivir._

 _Un momento a solas con ella._

— _Mira_ — _le indicó deteniéndose justo frente a un cúmulo de paja y hojas, se montó en el sitio y apremió a su compañero para que la siguiera._

 _Link sin chistar hizo lo que ella le indicaba, sin palabras y sujetándose con ambas manos impulsó hacia arriba el peso de su cuerpo y se sentó junto a ella._

— _¡¿Pero qué...?!_ — _Nuevamente no había sido capaz de terminar la frase porque ella se le abalanzó tapando su boca con ambas manos._

— _No levantes la voz_ — _le pidió esbozando una sonrisa amable_ — _nacerán en cualquier momento._

 _Su corazón se aceleró al tenerla tan cerca, y de pronto con esa tenue luz de ese día grisáceo y triste, vio maravillado su mirada soñadora y luminosa, aquella adorable sonrisa en conjunto con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas lo hicieron contener la respiración._

— _¿Nacerán?_ — _Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de los dos grandes huevos grises moteados con colores azulinos y violáceos que estaban justo frente a ellos, pero... no habían aves ahí, el lugar estaba completamente abandonado_ — _. Ésta no es época de cría_ — _agregó luego no queriendo que sus palabras derrumbaran la ilusión de la pequeña._

— _Los he estado cuidando por casi tres semanas_ — _le explicó muy calmada, y entonces removió un poco la paja bajo los huevos y le mostró unas piedras muy peculiares_ — _he estado usando el poder que absorben estas rocas para mantener tibio el nido, la madre de estos loftwing falleció, quizás no pudo poner sus huevos antes de que terminara la época cálida, no sé qué paso... pero desde que ella desapareció he estado aquí con ellos_ — _le explicó muy brevemente_ — _y desde ayer se mueven mucho._

— _¿Se mueven?_ — _Casi no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando._

 _Zelda sonrió y viendo el rostro perplejo del niño que parecía aún no recuperarse de su asombro, se apoderó sin reparo nuevamente de su mano y la guío hasta que esta se apoyara sobre el cascarón grisáceo. Link se sobresaltó ligeramente al sentir en su palma aquella vibración, proveniente del interior del huevo, efectivamente había algo vivo allí dentro._

— _¿Puedes sentirlo?_

— _Es... es increíble._

 _Maravillado le dedicó una sonrisa a su compañera, la misma que le devolvió el gesto inclinando ligeramente su cabeza, dejando que su coqueto flequillo se fuera hacia un lado, junto con los dos mechones de cabello que mantenía sujetos con listones de colores pasteles, rosa y cielo. Su corta melena rubia se agitó ligeramente con esa cálida y húmeda brisa del ambiente, y ella pareció ser envuelta por una brillante luz, una que no existía realmente, pero que él por alguna razón podía ver._

" _En verdad era muy linda", pensó el muchacho mientras desviaba su mirada notando que ella aún tenía posada sobre su mano, las suyas. Avergonzado se sobresaltó alejando su mano del huevo y eliminando el agradable contacto que había mantenido hasta ese momento con ella._

 _Zelda rio divertida, pero sin elevar demasiado su voz. Le hacía gracia lo tímido y reservado que era él. Pero a pesar de ello, era un muchacho valiente, se había enfrentado a Groose y su pandilla completamente solo y para defenderla. Fue entonces cuando pudo sentir esa ligera sensación de nerviosismo, nueva para ella._

— _En verdad lamento mucho lo que te hicieron_ — _le confesó finalmente clavando su mirada en los huevos para no verse obligada a mirarlo_ — _¿Estás bien?_

— _Pierde cuidado_ — _sonrió sorprendido al descubrir la preocupación que la niña demostraba_ — _Sólo siento algo tirante la mejilla, pero nada de qué preocuparse_ — _le sonrió, esperando que con eso ella no se sintiera culpable de lo sucedido._

 _Pero a pesar de ello, Zelda parecía ensimismada, trataba de buscar algo que pudiera compensarlo o al menos aliviar un poco su malestar. Fue entonces cuando recordó..._

— _Mi madre me enseñó hace tiempo un conjuro poderoso que alivia cualquier dolor_ — _le confesó emocionada al recordarlo_ — _pero debes cerrar tus ojos_ — _esa era una parte importante del "ritual"._

 _Link parpadeó un par de veces perplejo, un tanto incrédulo, pero al verla a ella tan animada, no pudo negarse, por lo que finalmente cerró sus ojos a la espera de eso que ella le prometía._

 _Fue ahí, cuando la inocente niña inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante, apoyando ambas manos sobre el suelo pajoso que estaba bajo ellos y acercó su rostro al chico. Él, pudo sentir un suave y agradable aroma dulzón, pero se mantuvo inmóvil y obediente, aunque estuviera tentado a abrir sus ojos, se mantendría así hasta que ella se lo dijera o eso fue lo que creyó._

 _Zelda se inclinó un poco más, mientras una desconocida sensación se apoderaba de su pecho, pero ignorándola se concentró en aquello que iba a hacer, y pensando sólo en aliviar el malestar de su amigo, depositó un suave y fugaz beso sobre la mejilla inflamada de Link, para luego tomar nuevamente distancia, sintiendo como extrañamente sus mejillas ahora le ardían, ¿Lo habría hecho bien?_

 _Link pudo sentir como su pelo se erizaba con ese delicado y corto contacto que había surgido entre los pequeños labios de ella con su piel, en ese mismo instante no había podido evitarlo y había abierto sus ojos como plato mientras toda su sangre parecía concentrarse en su cabeza, su corazón dio un brinco y de pronto se sintió insuperablemente nervioso._

— _¿Te sientes mejor?_ — _Preguntó ella uniendo la punta de sus dedos índices justo delante de su rostro aún muy sonrojada y expectante._

 _¿Qué había sido eso?_

 _¡¿Qué era lo que acaba de pasar?!_

 _Quería responder... en verdad quería hacerlo, pero un verdadero nudo se le formó en la garganta. Estaba tan nervioso y verdaderamente había olvidado por completo la golpiza, su mejilla herida y... hasta la razón por la que estaban ahí... fuera lo que fuera que hubiera pasado, en verdad ese "hechizo" sí que era muy efectivo... esta nueva y extraña "magia", era muy buena._

 _Ella comenzaba a impacientarse por esa respuesta que no llegaba, pero justo cuando iba a alegar, Link la sorprendió exclamando asustado._

— _¡Se están rompiendo!_

 _Zelda observó los huevos, que era ahora lo que él le estaba apuntando y entonces se cargó de emoción y júbilo, finalmente los pequeños pichones conocerían el mundo exterior._

— _¡Van a nacer Link! ¡Van a nacer!_ — _Exclamó radiante, temblando ligeramente producto de ese nerviosismo que no había querido abandonarla._

 _Link, quien al verla de reojo notó esto en ella, se armó de valor y sujetó con su mano la de la niña para transmitirle seguridad y agradecimiento, se quedaría ahí con ella y la ayudaría a criar a estos pequeños huérfanos. Ya había tomado esa decisión._

 _Los minutos se hicieron una eternidad, pero lentamente las indefensas criaturas consiguieron hacer su primera ventanita hacía su mundo y poco a poco lograron romper los límites de la prisión que los acunó desde su concepción._

 _Los niños ahogaron un gritito de emoción y felicidad indescriptible al conocer por primera vez a esas creaturas aladas y aún desprovistos de plumas, sólo poseían diminutas pelusitas cubriendo su cuerpo rosado y sus grandes cabezas con enormes ojos sin abrir._

— _Son horrendos_ — _bromeó Link con ternura sujetando a uno de los pequeños que se movía incoordinadamente buscando quien sabe que._

— _No digas eso_ — _lo regañó Zelda acariciando la cabecita del otro pichón viendo como este estiraba su cuello y levantaba su cabeza abriendo muy amplio el pico haciendo un sonidito chillón_ — _son adorables._

 _Y entonces los dos niños intercambiaron miradas soñadoras y se sonrieron con una complicidad silenciosa, como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo._

 _Aquel instante había marcado un antes y un después en su relación, desde ese día... nada sería como antes._

…

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde ese día —la joven le había dado la espalda, estaba parada en el peligroso límite de una empinada caída, pero parecía no temer.

Se acercó un poco, y la vio cerrar sus ojos y respirar profundamente aquel aire cálido y agradable.

— Y crecieron muy rápido.

— ¡Increíblemente rápido! —Exclamó dando un pequeño saltito al voltearse, perdiendo ligeramente el equilibrio al hacerlo.

Abrió sus brazos tratando de encontrar el punto medio, entre su peso y el balance de sus piernas, pero parecía no estar teniendo éxito.

— ¡Cuidado! —Sin pensarlo Link había acortado la distancia que los separaba y jalándola de uno de sus brazos la alejó de la orilla del acantilado atrayéndola hacia él.

— Que dramático —Se burló la chica soltando a reír divertida al ver la cara de susto del chico— Nos lanzamos a diario al vacío… No sería terrible que cayera.

— Bueno… si te lanzas mal podrías caer mal, ¿no?

Ella volvió a reír, él era tan sobreprotector que a veces le recordaba a su padre.

— No te preocupes —le sonrió ocultando sus manos tras su espalda, parándose justo frente a él sonriéndole alegremente como solía hacerlo.

Sus miradas se conectaron sólo por una fracción de segundo, ya que Link al verse enfrentado a la de ella, desvió la suya avergonzado y nervioso, odiaba que la muchacha lo pusiera en esas "incómodas" situaciones, o más bien… odiaba no tener el valor suficiente para enfrentar sus sentimientos y sincerarse con ella de una vez por todas.

— Está haciendo calor —murmuró incómodo, tratando de ocultar su bochorno echándole la culpa al clima.

— A mí me parece que es un día agradable —lo contradijo ella— además… si hablamos de caer mal… supongo que tú si tienes magister en ello, ¿no opinas lo mismo Hiiro?

El ave al escuchar su nombre extendió su cuello y abrió sus alas, moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo como si su respuesta fuera afirmativa.

— ¿Tú también te estas burlando de mí? —Link no podía creer que su loftwing y Zelda se pusieran de acuerdo para fastidiarlo.

— Creo que se acuerda de ese día hace dos años en el que intentaste ponerle por primera vez su montura –agregó la muchacha riendo de buena gana al ver como ahora Aoi se unía al ave escarlata y parecía vocalizar algo muy similar a una "risa".

— Sería imposible olvidar eso…

* * *

 _Finalmente era invierno, el clima era frío, pero al mismo tiempo delicioso, los loftwings salvajes volaban en zona alta dejando que su plumaje de época reluciera con lo tenues rayos solares, una brisa fría y estremecedora revolvió el cabello de la pequeña Zelda y con un movimiento grácil se amarró fuerte el abrigo tratando de no soltar el agarre de su montura._

 _Ese día el loftwing de plumaje zarco que era su compañero parecía más contento de lo usual con su nueva silla; Zelda se la había tejido especialmente para la época y le había incorporado una tela sedosa que era muy suave al tacto y hacia los paseos aéreos muy placenteros. Juntos buscaban a otro jinete en el cielo que desde hace días llevaba desaparecido, se escabullía por las mañanas y regresaba ya muy entrada la noche cuando el sueño ya había vencido a Zelda y apenas si recordaba que aquella vigilia no valía la pena si se dormía antes de que pudiera ver regresar a su mejor amigo._

— _¡Link! —alzó un grito sonoro._

 _Estaba cansada de esperar así que sin más había decidido salir a buscarlo, lo encontró en una isla flotante lejana, muy lejana… agazapado como gato cómo si esperara el momento preciso para darle cacería a otra creatura. Con delicadeza la chica le palmeó el lomo a su ave y ésta descendió grácilmente hasta posarse sobre el suelo._

 _Nuevamente miró a su amigo, parecía demasiado concentrado, tanto que ni siquiera la había visto llegar a sus espaldas. Con una sonrisita traviesa la pequeña Zelda se acercó dando brinquitos y con mucha facilidad se le colgó del cuello._

— _¡Te tengo! —clamó_

 _Link pegó un grito antes de tambalearse y caerse de bruces al suelo. Quedó un poco aturdido pero aun así rechistó después de que unos arbustos cercanos se movieran y que de ahí asomara la enorme cabeza de un loftwing escarlata._

— _No, no ¡no! —clamó de repente. Zelda alzó la vista cuando escuchó el reclamo seguido del aleteo del ave que alzaba el vuelo y salía huyendo del sitio— ¡Zel! —espetó un poquito molesto, aunque a los pocos segundos suspiró y se olvidó del enfado, Zelda lo había mirado con ojitos tristes y eso lo hizo sentirse culpable._

— _Perdón —musitó muy arrepentida._

— _No, está bien, yo lo siento no quería gritarte —le dijo con cariño al tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza. No sabía muy bien por qué pero jamás podía estar enojado con ella, incluso bastaba con que Zelda le sonriera para que cualquier día horrible se volviera maravilloso; exactamente igual que en esos momentos._

 _Se levantó de un brinquito y le ofreció la mano a "su princesita", ella aceptó la ayuda gustosa y después de pararse volvió a colgársele del cuello, lo había extrañado mucho y eso que sólo había dejado de verlo unos pocos días._

 _Link simplemente soltó una risita nerviosa mientras la sentía pararse de puntitas para poder abrazarlo de aquella manera. Finalmente había llegado el año. Finalmente…_

 _Ese de verdad era el año en que por fin era más alto que ella, había sido cuestión de semanas pero se había dado un estirón tremendo, y ahora simplemente esgrimía una sonrisa boba mientras acurrucaba la mejilla en la coronilla del cabello de su amiga._

 _Le hizo cosquillas a modo de venganza hasta que finalmente Zelda lo soltó sin poder respirar debido a aquella travesura._

— _Eso fue por hacer que mi loftwing huyera._

— _¡Oye!, ¿Pero qué le haces para que huya?_

— _Es tu culpa Zel. ¿Recuerdas todas las veces que me has reprendido por volar sin silla?_

— _Claro que sí. Bobo, si te caes te golpearé fuerte._

— _Bueno… realmente lo hice —confesó mientras cierto rubor le cubría el rostro._

— _¡Te caíste!_

— _¡No!, claro que no. Digo, lo hice… te, te hice caso. Hice una silla._

 _Aun parecía demasiado avergonzado. Definitivamente no necesitaba una silla, ni siquiera necesitaba cordeles o riendas, pero Zelda le había insistido tanto que hasta cierto punto había conseguido doblegarlo sin que siquiera pudiera hacer nada._

 _Ella dio un par de brinquitos de alegría al ver la bonita pieza que Link había fabricado para su ave._

— _¡Es perfecta! —dijo aun dando saltitos._

— _Si…. Ammm, y Hiiro la odia —espetó bajando de golpe la cabeza._

— _¿¡Por qué!?_

— _Yo no sé, le ha tomado manía, ahora ya ni siquiera me deja montarlo, solamente me ve y se hecha a volar como loco._

 _Ambos hicieron una mueca, Zelda entendió entonces que Link se había pasado días y días tratando de atrapar a su ave. Y casi lo había logrado de no ser porque ella lo pilló en un momento inoportuno, una vez más tuvo que disculparse pero él le sonrió dándole a entender que eso ya no importaba._

 _Llamó a Aoi y juntos montaron al loftwing, como era de esperarse cada ave sólo obedecía a su propio jinete así que Zelda iba por delante y a Link le tocaba ser el copiloto, eso significa tener que sentarse detrás de la chica y abrazarla por la cintura para tener un mejor agarre, tiempo atrás aquello solía ponerlo de nervios, tampoco era muy común que dos personas montaran un mismo pájaro, a menos claro que fueras un niñito acompañando a uno de tus padres; pero a la larga las burlas y las habladurías quedaban rezagadas, olvidadas, escritas en el libro de los recuerdos perdidos que Link desechaba de vez en cuando. Desde hacía tiempo había aprendido que nada de eso importaba. Nada importaba, o simplemente sería que era muy feliz estando al lado de su amiga._

 _Los brazos del joven Hylian quedaron sellados en un abrazo férreo, un apretón travieso que a Zelda le gustaba demasiado, ambos sonrieron de manera boba sin poder mirarse a los ojos, y mientras el viento galopaba sobre sus cabelleras un graznido conocido había sonado a la distancia._

— _Ahí está —Espetó Link señalando a una isla muy lejana._

 _Había mucha niebla y el trozo de tierra flotante apenas si se veía, Zelda entrecerró los ojos y alzó una ceja de manera curiosa._

— _¡No veo nada!, ¿Cómo lo haces?_

— _No sé cómo, sólo lo hago —clamó con su vocecita picara._

 _Realmente no sabía cómo, pero había desarrollado una habilidad que casi ningún jinete tenía, podía sentir la presencia de su loftwing cuando estaba cerca, lo cual delataba que ambos tenían un vínculo muy estrecho. Le había prometido a Zelda que algún día le enseñaría, así que siempre que podían practicaban juntos, aunque era una habilidad complicada y había días en los que ella se cansaba y optaba por usar en su ave entrenamientos más tradicionales._

 _El juego de señales era uno de ellos, Link era muy vago para ese tipo de cosas pero en cambio a Zelda se le había dado bien ese tipo de comunicación con su pájaro, con una señal de mano le indicó que se adentraran en la isla; así que Aoi plegó las alas y descendió rápidamente internándose entre la neblina._

 _La bruma era tan densa que apenas si se veían a ellos mismos, caminaron juntos. Link hacía de guía siguiendo a sus propios instintos y después de una larga caminata llegaron a un ojo de agua que estaba realmente escondido entre neblina._

— _Ahí está —dijo Zelda señalando al frente._

— _O si, ahí está —clamó su acompañante._

 _Era casi imposible no verlo, su plumaje escarlata lo delataba de buena manera, cualquier otro loftwing quizás se habría camuflado, pero Hiiro era demasiado vistoso y se resaltaba a sí mismo como un punto brillante y rojo entre la palidez de ese paisaje._

— _Hmmm, esa saliente me da una idea —Zelda señaló a una elevación cercana— nosotros lo distraemos y tú lo atrapas por encima Link._

— _¿Por qué siempre la que sugiere la idea más loca eres tú? —agregó el muchacho ganándose un golpe en las costillas._

— _Porque si no soy yo pasaras otra semana persiguiéndolo._

 _Link gruñó de manera graciosa, quizás debió rechistar pero sin saber cómo ni cuándo terminó aceptando aquella loca idea, siempre pasaba, porque lo quisiera o no siempre terminaba siguiendo las locuras de su mejor amiga._

 _Con el sigilo de un lémury se escabulló por la parte trasera y después desde su escondite vio como Zelda se acercaba al loftwing fugitivo._

— _Hiiro —lo llamó con voz coqueta, el ave escarlata levantó la vista de inmediato— anda Aoi, haz algo— musitó en un volumen que sólo su propio compañero pudo escuchar._

 _De manera tierna el loftwing color Zafiro inclinó la cabeza y lanzó un pequeño chillido._

— _Anda —repitió Zelda empujándolo por el trasero hasta que el ave captó la indirecta y fue a saludar a su semejante._

 _Link aprovechó que ambas aves se habían envuelto en su clásico ritual de saludo en el que movían la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo en señal de agrado y cariño, pronto estuvieron tan entretenidas que ambas se olvidaron de sus dueños y se pusieron a juguetear alegremente._

 _Todo parecía ir de acuerdo al plan, hasta que por mala suerte Link pisó una ramita y eso alertó al loftwing escarlata, abrió los ojos grandes como la luna llena acaramelada que de vez en cuando se posaba sobre las tierras de los cielos._

— _Ahora, Link. ¡Ahora! —gritó Zelda antes de que todo se arruinara._

 _Link echó un salto casi perfecto y le cayó en el lomo, aunque cuando menos lo pensó ya se habían envuelto en una pelea alocada entre muchos chillidos y plumas rojas que salían volando en todas direcciones. Al final Hiiro logró quitarse a su jinete de encima, pero no sin antes pagar el precio de su desobediencia, pues cuando menos se dio cuanta ya tenía la silla puesta y muy bien amarrada._

— _¡Link!_

— _Estoy bien —clamó de manera victoriosa mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la tierra y las ramitas de los pantalones._

— _Lo lograste, increíble. No pensé que se fuera a poner tan loco._

— _Oh bueno…—espetó rodando los ojos y señalando al otro lado. Cerca de ahí el ave roja se había echado al suelo haciendo berrinche, rodaba como gato loco sobre la hierba y de vez en cuando mordía el arnés tratando de quitárselo de encima._

— _Vaya, es como un lémury salvaje de noche._

— _Sí. Es igualito a Mia cuando hace berrinche— acentuó él poniendo los brazos en jarras, no podía creer que de verdad estuviera causando tanto alboroto._

…

 _El día pasó y la tarde murió lentamente, pero para cuando llegó la hora de marcharse alguien aún seguía demasiado enfadado._

 _Link suspiró de manera profunda. Hiiro se había plantado en el suelo y no pensaba moverse._

— _¿Qué te pasa?, ¿aún estás enojado?, no entiendo porque si te ves muy guapo —le dijo Zelda tratando de contentarlo, le acarició el plumaje rojo pero el ave renegó de su cariño y se dio la media vuelta._

— _Oye si vas a desquitarte con alguien hazlo conmigo —Link le alzó la voz, evidentemente molesto._

— _Tranquilo Link, no pasa nada._

— _Claro que si Zel, él no puede hacerte ese tipo de groserías. Y sabes que, ¡A mí tampoco!, si no aprecia las cosas que le hago, entonces me marcho —gruñó severamente enojado, más por la grosería que le había hecho Hiiro a Zelda que por todas las cosas anteriores._

 _Con paso recio se fue de ese sitio, Zelda lo siguió y lo tomó de la mano, y al poco rato le ofreció volver a casa, Link suspiró cansado y vencido, llamó a su loftwing pero este seguía haciendo berrinche así que cuando Zelda le ofreció un lugar en el lomo del suyo Link no dudo en ir con ella y abandonar a su propio compañero._

 _Con un graznido triste lo escuchó refunfuñar desde la isla, Link se viró a verlo con ojos acusadores._

— _Él puede volar Link, si lo dejas seguir adelante asumirá que él es quien manda. Se supone que son compañeros, él también debe aprender que no siempre puede conseguir todo de ti actuando de esa manera._

— _Tienes razón. Él puede volar solo. Vámonos._

 _Zelda palmeó a su montura y realmente se fueron._

…

 _El viento gruñía, y las nubes se habían puesto realmente oscuras, era extraño que el clima cambiara de esa manera, una vagabunda tormenta de invierno parecía haberse perdido por aquellos lares._

 _La oscuridad lo llenó todo antes de que pudieran volver a casa._

— _Cielos —Zelda se quejó debido al viento arremolinado mientras trataba de quietarse el cabello de la cara._

— _¡Zelda, Regresa!_

— _¡¿Qué?!, pero ya casi llegamos._

— _Regresa, no puedo abandonar a Hiiro._

 _Un relámpago iluminó el cielo en aquel instante, las miradas de ambos jóvenes se encontraron y en ese preciso momento no necesitaron de palabras, era como si sólo con verse a los ojos pudieran conectarse con los sentimientos de su compañero._

 _Zelda dio la vuelta sin cuestionarle nada, sin importar que la tormenta pareciera volverse cada vez más y más fea. Entre nubes grisáceas guío a su loftwing hasta regresar a aquella alejada isla._

— _Perdón Zel._

— _No pasa nada, está bien —masculló entrecerrando los ojos, el viento golpeaba cada vez más y más fuerte._

 _Descendieron con mucho esfuerzo mientras Aoi luchaba contra los vientos recios y batía las alas tratando de no tirar a sus pasajeros en aquel forzado aterrizaje, y para cuando finalmente tocaron suelo Link se dio cuenta con preocupación de que Hiiro ya no estaba en aquella isla, seguramente la tormenta lo había espantado aunque entre las ramas de un viejo arbusto Link encontró la silla que llevaba puesta; debía de haberse restregado en ese sitio hasta lograr que la madera le aflojara las correas._

 _Entonces Link hizo una mueca, aunque en ese instante lo que menos le importaba había sido descubrir que su pájaro era mucho más inteligente de lo que incluso él hubiera previsto._

 _Zelda le tendió la mano y Link le pasó la silla dejando que ella la amarrara al equipaje de su propia montura._

— _No se ve nada._

— _¡Hiiro! —Link echó un grito seguido de un atronador silbido, pero el viento era fuerte y se llevaba los sonidos como si hubieran sido leves susurros._

 _Caminaron casi a ciegas, la tormenta los había alcanzado y terminaron por empaparse durante su búsqueda, Link sintió la necesidad de pedirle a Zelda que regresara a la seguridad de Skyloft, pero por otro lado temía que emprendiera dicho camino sola. Sin saber porque, la tomó de la mano de manera férrea como si presintiera que algo malo pasaría._

 _Link no lo sabía, pero aquel día estaba destinado a recordar algo… algo que en esa época aún no había vivido pero que de alguna manera sabía que gobernaría siempre el rumbo de su vida._

— _¿Link? —Zelda lo llamó cuando sintió que apretó el contacto, miró sus ojos tensos como si de alguna manera pudiera ver a través de la tormenta._

— _Creo que… Hay que salir de aquí._

— _¿Y Hiiro?_

— _El viento se puso extraño —musitó casi en transe sin responder a la anterior pregunta._

 _Y casi como si sus palabras hubieran sido un mal augurio en ese momento un remolino de aire chocó contra la isla, aquel trozo de tierra se estremeció por completo, era un remolino verdaderamente enorme y había salido por completo de la nada, con un fuerte grito ambos fueron arrastrados hasta el otro lado como si fueran un par de pequeñas hojas, Aoi intentó atraparlos pero la fuerza del viento lo llevó en la dirección contraria; con un fuerte chillido intentó llamar a su jinete pero no había nada que Zelda hubiera podido hacer en aquel instante._

 _Con un severo gruñido Link estiró la mano libre y consiguió aferrarse a una roca antes de que la corriente los lanzara plenamente fuera de tierra firme._

— _¡Link nos vamos a caer!_

— _No te preocupes no dejaré que te pase nada —habló entre gruñidos, la mano se le resbaló un poco haciendo que la piedra le cortara la piel y comenzara a sangrar de manera abundante._

— _¡Te estas lastimando, suéltame!_

— _¡No!... ¡Nunca!_

— _¡Ambos nos caeremos!... suéltame —susurró eso último, estaba temblando de miedo, no sabía porque las cosas se habían puesto así de feas o porque un día tan normal se había convertido en semejante catástrofe. Miró a Link y le suplicó con la mirada para que la soltara pues no soportaba la idea de que él se lastima de aquella manera._

— _¡Te prometí que te protegería siempre! —clamó él alzando la voz por encima del viento.— ¡Que daría mi vida por ti y únicamente para ti!_

— _¿¡De qué hablas, cuando hiciste eso!? —expresó con los ojos hechos platos._

 _Link cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula mientras sentía que como su agarre cedía por instantes. Una extraña imagen apareció en su mente en aquellos momentos, era su propia voz repitiendo las mismas palabras, no sabía dónde, no sabía cuándo o en qué momento había sellado aquel juramento sempiterno, pero estaba plenamente seguro de que en algún momento de su existencia se había entregado a Zelda en plena alma, jurando cuidarla y servirla en el tiempo eterno._

 _Con un gemido de dolor volvió a mirarla._

 _Y entonces lo supo._

 _No habría podido vivir sin ella. Imaginó su futuro vacío y se le estremeció por completo el cuerpo. Y de pronto entendió que todo aquello que había considerado una hermosa amistad era mucho más que eso; un sentimiento incluso más fuerte que le gobernaba por completo los sentidos. Soltarla definitivamente no era una opción._

— _Zelda yo… yo…—ese pudo haber sido el día en el que de su boca hubiera nacido un sincero "Te amo", pero su mano perdió el agarre y ambos se cayeron al cielo abierto, por mero instinto consiguió abrazarla mientras veía con horror como la barrera del gran mar de nubes se aproximaba a ellos de manera vertiginosa._

 _No supo cómo ni de donde, pero por milagro de las diosas su ave hermana sintió el peligro que acechaba a su jinete, Hiiro salió de entre la tormenta y con un hábil movimiento consiguió atraparlos antes de que cruzaran la antigua barrera de la diosa blanca hacia un viaje sin retorno._

 _Zelda abrió los ojos realmente pasmada al sentir el suave plumaje que ahora se extendía bajo ella._

— _¡Hiiro! —Link lanzó un grito de alivio y de alegría._

— _¡Volvió por ti Link!, ¡Vino salvarte!_

— _Si eso parece —musitó regalándole a su ave una tierna caricia, el loftwing escarlata lanzó un chillido— Perdóname —clamó muy arrepentido— no debí obligarte a hacer algo que no querías._

 _Nuevamente le contestó con un graznido suave y apenas audible._

— _Tranquilo Link, no está enojado, por muy raras que se pongan las cosas ustedes siempre van a estar unidos, recuerda que él te eligió, ambos estarán juntos toda la vida._

— _Sí. Tienes razón. —Respondió sintiendo un poco de vergüenza—. Aunque de todas maneras está castigado por hacer berrinche —clamó esta vez con voz juguetona._

 _Volaron con mucho esfuerzo rodeando el remolino, hasta que finalmente las corrientes les permitieron reencontrarse con el loftwing que se había rezagado. Con extremo cuidado Link le ayudo a Zelda a volver a su ave, la verdad es que no le apetecía soltarla en aquellos momentos, pero la fuerza del viento hacia que el peso de dos personas significara un sobreesfuerzo para las alas de su emplumado amigo._

 _La tormenta arreciaba cada vez más y la isla principal que era su hogar aún se veía perdida entre la lejanía, los remolinos parecían haberse descontrolado, así que transitar el firmamento fue una prueba extrema aquella tarde._

 _La penumbra de la noche ya lo había cubierto todo por completo cuando de pronto una barahúnda de vientos alocados les corto el camino, Zelda enredó su brazo en una de las correas que conformaban su montura y posicionó a su ave detrás de la de Link para poder cortar la resistencia del viento, Aoi bramó con fastidio mientras sus alas luchaban contra la corriente._

— _Vamos mi pequeño, tú puedes —lo animó pegándose un poco más su cuerpo. Preocupada miró hacia el frente— Gran diosa permítenos llegar a salvo —suplicó posando la vista a la distancia, la efigie de Hylia se desdibujaba entre los matices grises que arrancaba la cólera de la naturaleza._

 _Por un lapso de tiempo le pareció ver como el loftwing que iba por delante se bambaleaba de manera un tanto brusca, y segundos después imaginó que Link terminaría por salir volando de aquel sitio al no tener nada firme en lo cual aferrarse. La visión de aquel hecho parecía tan clara que cuando de verdad ocurrió Zelda agradeció desde lo más profundo de su alma haber ido justo por detrás de su amigo._

…

 _A varios metros por delante alguien estaba a punto de aprender una lección que jamás en la vida olvidaría, el pobre Hiiro se sofocó cuando la furia de la lluvia le golpeó la cara, se quedó ciego por un momento simplemente esperando a que Link lo guiara, pero no esperaba que el viento le jugara aquella mala broma ni mucho menos que su instantánea ceguera lo hiciera chocar contra uno de los remolinillos desperdigados, se desequilibró de buena manera y abrió los ojos de forma asustada cuando sintió que perdía al jinete que llevaba sobre su lomo, porque por más que Link había luchado la lluvia había vuelto resbaladizo el plumaje haciendo que su único agarre firme fuera aquel que podía coger entre los puños, cuando Hiiro chocó contra el viento la fuerza del golpe y la inercia producida por éste lo arrancaron de su sitio._

 _El loftwing escarlata soltó un chillido profundo cuando las manos de Link desaparecieron de su lomo llevándose consigo parte de su plumaje, había sido inevitable puesto que ese era el único lugar del que Link había podido agarrarse. Hiiro cambio de rumbo para intentar recuperar a su compañero pero el viento lo arrastró impidiéndole dar la vuelta, los gritos de su jinete retumbaron fuerte en su cabeza, clamando su nombre pidiendo desesperadamente por ayuda._

 _Pero no pudo hacer nada._

 _Nada._

 _Si por lo menos no se hubiera quitado la silla. Si por lo menos le hubiera dado a Link un mejor punto de apoyo. Si por lo menos no hubiera sido tan terco…_

 _La voz de Link siguió en su cabeza convirtiéndose en un sonido torturante, de verdad no podía creer que hubiera perdido a su jinete._

 _Pronto su nombre fue reemplazado, Link dejó de llamarlo._

— _¡Zelda!_

 _Aquel grito fue audible incluso entre la barahúnda y el caos que se envolvían en la tempestad en pleno cielo, el loftwing escarlata únicamente pudo observar como Link había depositado su vida en otro ser que no era él._

 _Aunque fue una verdadera suerte que Zelda hubiera estado ahí para atraparlo. Hiiro cerró los ojos al ver como el par de Hylians se tomaban de las manos para después abrazarse y regresar juntos a casa, y pese a que poco tiempo después logró acercarse a ellos Link prefirió quedarse bajo la protección de su "princesa" y al resguardo de aquella seguridad que le ofrecía la montura de la gran ave de plumaje zarco._

 _Sin poder hacer nada y sin tener derecho de rechistar en absoluto voló detrás de ellos a casa, con el semblante cabizbajo y un único pensamiento en su cabeza._

" _ **No había podido llevar a su jinete sano y salvo", "No había podido proteger a Link tal y como su Diosa Blanca lo había dictado en el inicio de los tiempos"**_

* * *

 _Se habían llevado un buen susto, pero al final todo aconteció en sus vidas como el simple recuerdo de un horrendo día._

 _No obstante, después de la tormenta Zelda sabía que algo había cambiado._

 _Meses después, una fresca mañana de primavera llevó a Aoi consigo y se posaron en la cima de un peldaño que daba vista hacia la parte del patio inferior de la academia. Desde la distancia miró a Link dándole un baño matutino a su fiel compañero y mientras el loftwing secaba al sol las alas el joven Hylian había ido a buscar la silla que hacía pocos meses le había puesto a la fuerza; no había vuelto a intentar colocársela desde entonces pues de cierta forma ambos se habían prometido respetar las decisiones del otro, no obstante, desde aquel día de tormenta tampoco había salido a dar demasiados paseos, razón por la ambos mostraban cierta tristeza en sus miradas._

 _Con un suave suspiro Zelda siguió observando desde una distancia prudente, su mirada siguió a Link mientras lo veía acercarse con cautela._

 _Tres pasos cautos y uno largo, un suspiro hondo y después otros tres pasos cuidadosos, hasta que por mala suerte pisaba una ramita echando todo su sigilo a la basura, soltando una risita nerviosa ante la mirada inquisitiva de su compañero alado._

 _Definitivamente no le gustaba esa silla. Aunque sólo era una manía extraña que había nacido de su espíritu salvaje._

— _Hiiro por favor… ¡Oye ven aquí! —no pudo evitar gritarle cuando nuevamente se echó a correr como loco._

 _Zelda simplemente soltó una risita mientras veía a Link correteando al ave por todo el patio de la academia._

— _¡No!, ¡Dámela! —Gruñó al tiempo que el enorme pájaro le hacía frente y cogía el objeto con el pico para arrebatárselo._

— _Santas Diosas, creía que ya habíamos pasado por esto —clamó Zelda finalmente acercándose, bajó de su alado amigo y lo despidió con una caricia. Aoi voló lejos sabiendo que Zelda ya no lo necesitaba._

— _¿¡Zelda!? —Link no pudo evitar pronunciar su nombre de manera boba, en ese instante Hiiro soltó la silla y el pobre Hylian se fue de nalgas hasta el suelo._

 _Entonces simplemente escuchó su risita cantarina y no pudo evitar ponerse colorado de la vergüenza._

— _Caramba, Link —clamó tendiéndole la mano. Lo levantó con un poco de esfuerzo y después lo ayudó a sacudirse la ropa—. ¿Estas bien?_

— _Sí, eso creo._

— _¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo?_

— _Claro —pronunció sintiendo que no había perdido aún el color de las mejillas._

 _Empezaron a caminar juntos aunque de un momento a otro Link terminó siguiéndola._

— _Zel…_

— _Dime._

— _Pensaba. Es decir…, realmente pensaba, en que nunca has ido a volar conmigo._

— _¿Eh?, varias veces hemos volado juntos, Link._

— _Siempre con Aoi. Eso significa que yo siempre vuelo contigo, pero también quiero que tú vueles conmigo. ¿Entiendes?_

 _Zelda ladeó la cabeza de manera tierna._

— _Siempre me cuida. Siempre. –pronunció Link casi en voz devota._

— _Eso parece ser._

 _Un suave viento los envolvió ambos y sus miradas se conectaron de manera cálida como lo habían hecho desde siempre._

 _Con un llamado sonoro Link llamó a su ave y esta acudió a él sin resquicios de duda._

— _Quieto —le ordenó mirándolo a los ojos de manera muy intensa, casi hipnotizándolo con esa única palabra. Finalmente le colgó la silla y con firmeza le amarró las correas. Durante un tiempo se quedó al lado de su jinete de manera mansa y eso hizo que Zelda esgrimiera una gran sonrisa._

— _Maravilloso —pronunció sintiéndose muy feliz de que ambos finalmente hubieran conectado sus sentimientos para dar el siguiente paso._

 _Aunque después de eso Hiiro comenzó a dar vueltas y volvió a echarse a rodar sobre el pasto como lémury salvaje._

— _Oh bueno —clamó Link rascándose un poco la cabeza, al menos esta vez parecía ser un simple jugueteo._

 _Tomó a Zelda de la mano y con una mirada traviesa la arrastró hasta los confines de la isla y la jaló a su lado para que ambos saltaran al vacío, desde el cielo en caída libre soltó un silbido sonoro y llamó al loftwing. Y sin dudarlo aquella maravillosa ave escarlata acudió a su encuentro._

 _Esa fue la primera vez que Zelda voló con Link, la primera vez que lo abrazó por la espalda y la primera vez que sintió aquella calidez protectora que le hacía cosquillas en el estómago mientras apretaba sus brazos enroscándolos en la cintura de su amigo. Definitivamente era como verlo desde otro punto de vista._

" _ **Siempre me cuidas… Siempre".**_

 _Finalmente lo había entendido. Adoraba cuidarlo pero le gustaba aún más que él fuera quien la cuidara a ella. Sin poder evitarlo soltó una risita cantarina y acurrucó la cabeza en la espalda de su mejor amigo._

— _Siempre hay una primera vez…—pronunció él de la manera menos boba que pudo._

— _Cierto. Creo que me gusta más ser el copiloto —clamó ella con una sonrisa pilla._

* * *

—Vaya locura —dijo ella mientras evocaba aquel recuerdo. El delicioso viento soplaba ahí en su lugar secreto, los cabellos de Link bailaban nuevamente, revoltosos y libres. De verdad que no podía dejar de mirarlo, los años pasaban pero ellos seguían siendo los mismos.

—Al menos he dejado de hacer ejercicio en exceso…. Ammm que pereza —expresó elevando los brazos al cielo mientras se estiraba de manera perezosa. Entreabrió un ojo y observó a su compañero alado, hacía mucho tiempo que Hiiro había dejado de arrebatarle la silla, de correr como loco y de hacerlo dar ciclos maratónicos alrededor de toda la isla principal de Skyloft e incluso de las aledañas.

Entonces Zelda le dio un empujoncito travieso con la cadera.

— ¿¡Que!? —expresó al sentir el regaño indirecto.

De pronto ya no sabían ni porque se habían puesto a jugar entre cosquillas y empujones.

—Bobo —replicó—. Sabes que queda un mes, ¿verdad?

—Como podría olvidarlo, me lo has estado repitiendo todos los días… desde hace casi medio año.

Nuevamente le dio un empujoncito, aunque en esta ocasión se alejó con una sonrisa triste y un semblante cabizbajo. Link suspiró al ver aquello y con pasos agiles la siguió hasta posarse justo a sus espaldas.

—Pasare la prueba del torneo celeste —le susurró muy cerca de su oído.

Finalmente ella alzó la cabeza y lo observó por el rabillo de su mirada.

—Si fallas… será para siempre. Solamente puedes tomar la prueba dos veces, y el siguiente año yo estaré en ella. Te conozco Link —pronunció con un nudo en la garganta— si eso ocurre, si en el futuro llegamos a estar frente a frente en ese escenario…

— ¿Qué? —incitó para que continuara.

—Ocurrirá lo que ocurre siempre. Tal y como esta tarde. Perderás. —Sentenció— Yo mejor que nadie se lo rápido que es Hiiro, así que no creas que no me he dado cuenta de que siempre me dejas ganar.

—Ah —espetó de manera boba y se dio la vuelta con mucha vergüenza. Definitivamente lo habían pillado con las manos en la masa.

—Y por eso tienes que ganar en el primer intento, así que deja de hacerte el bobo —lo regañó.

—Si jefa

— ¡Link!,… Hablo en serio —le gruñó de manera acusadora

—Yo también —le contestó con una sonrisa boba y encantadora.

Zelda no supo en que momento pero al verle esa expresión en la cara retrocedió un paso y se tambaleó de manera peligrosa, en ese instante al igual que muchas veces en el pasado Link la cogió por la cintura y la regresó a su posición normal con los pies sobre la tierra.

—Gr…gracias —tartamudeó soltándose del agarre, nuevamente el recuerdo de aquella vez bailaba en su cabeza, siempre había sido así desde aquel incidente con el remolino. —Link…

— ¿Si?

—Hay algo que he querido preguntarte nuevamente, pero siempre pasa algo, jamás hay tiempo o simplemente surge cualquier cosa que nos interrumpe —le dijo en voz casi silenciosa— sé que recuerdas lo que me dijiste ese día, pero ¿Cuándo fue que me prometiste que me cuidarías siempre?

—Eh?... pues no se —contestó con una risita nerviosa llevándose a una mano a la cabeza.

— ¡Link!

—Pero, ¿Acaso importa?, para mi esas palabras y ese juramento son verdaderos, aunque no recuerde en que momento ocurrió. —Pronunció en una voz tan devota que incluso él mismo se sorprendió al darse cuenta, y aunque no se arrepentía una oleada de nervios ahora lo gobernaban completamente.

—De… ¿de verdad? —musitó Zelda con esa vocecita tímida que solamente a Link solía mostrarle.

—Si —afirmó, aunque sintió que había hecho un enorme esfuerzo para poder recuperar la voz que había perdido.

Ambos se quedaron atrapados en un momento de mutismo extraño, cualquier otra palabra que hubiera aparecido en aquel instante habría carecido de sentido, nuevamente se miraron, pero por más que lo intentaron ninguno de los dos era capaz de sostenerse la mirada, era como si la declaración de Link hubiera creado una extraña pared invisible, un muro cimentado en miedos añejos, entre los cuales el más tácito era esa sensación de pérdida irreparable y la visión de un terrible futuro en el que no pudiera estar al lado de "su Princesa".

Y todo porque habían sido buenos amigos casi toda una vida. Porque cualquier cosa que pudiera cambiar aquello le daba miedo a ambos.

Más aun así, desde hacía tiempo que Zelda había elegido avanzar hacia adelante.

—"Se lo diré"… "definitivamente se lo diré" —sonrió para sí misma mientras aquellos pensamientos se alborotaban en su cabeza— cuando ganes el torneo celeste…— pronunció en voz alta sin siquiera darse cuenta.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada.

—Estoy seguro de que dijiste algo.

—Quizás lo dije —clamó de manera burlona.

—Oye dime —rechistó al sentirse excluido.

—No quiero —replicó haciendo que él se enojara

* * *

Cerca de ese sitio el par de loftwings se correteaban entre ellos de manera juguetona, pero al escuchar la voz de sus amos alzaron la vista para verlos; ambos parecían estar envueltos en una de esas discusiones bobas que muy a menudo tenían. Aoi ladeó la cabeza y quizás pensó que Link y Zelda querían unirse al juego puesto que ambos también estaban haciendo demasiado ruido, con ligero graznido incitó a Hiiro a que lo siguiera, así que cuando menos lo pensaron ya estaban corriendo alrededor de sus dueños haciendo aún más escándalo.

La pequeña travesura casi terminó cuando Zelda cogió a su ave de un collarín que traía puesto.

—Ya, ya basta —le ordenó sin poder contener una carcajada, también intentó coger a Hiiro pero el loftwing escarlata fue a esconderse a las espaldas de compañero Hylian—. Hmmm, Link ¿Por qué no le pones una correa?

Entonces Link alzó una ceja al tiempo que Hiiro soltaba un chillido algo atolondrado; sabía precisamente que era lo que venía, porque cada vez que Zelda soltaba una loca idea no pasaba demasiado tiempo antes de que Link terminara obedeciéndola tal y como había pasado con aquella silla.

—Ya sabes, como ésta tan bonita que me hiciste para Aoi —dijo señalando al conjunto de ligeras piezas metálicas que llevaba puesto el loftwing de plumaje zarco, Link la había confeccionado de tal manera para que este hiciera juego con un cinturón que le había regalado a Zelda en su cumpleaños pasado.

—Si…, sabes, creo que lo pensare seria…

Ni siquiera terminó la frase, o más bien dicho Hiiro no quería que la terminara, le dio un empujón con el pico contra la espalda y Link se fue de bruces hasta chocar con Zelda. Sin poder evitarlo ambos se cayeron al piso y rodaron un poco por el césped, hasta que inevitablemente sus cabezas chocaron y los labios de Link terminaron muy cerca de los de ella.

Por un instante ambos se quedaron catatónicos.

¿Eso había sido un beso indirecto?... bueno definitivamente los labios de Link se habían estampado en la comisura de la boca de Zelda.

Quizás cualquier otro par de amigos se habría reído de semejante tontería, de aquel accidente inocente que para otras personas no hubiera significado nada.

Pero Link no sabía porque su cuerpo había reaccionado de aquella manera y después de casi un eterno minuto se había levantado como gato espantado con la suficiente vergüenza como para no poder volver a mirar a Zelda a la cara. Sin poder decir nada y con la sensación de no querer disculparse por el accidente que su propio loftwing había provocado.

 **Definitivamente siempre había existido una primera vez en nuestras vidas, algo que viviría para siempre en nuestros recuerdos, una loca aventura o un peligroso viaje, la sombra de cualquier día en el que aprendiéramos una lección valiosa por la fuerza. Y también… la de esa primera vez en la que nuestras almas se volvieron una sola; selladas por un juramento eterno que se repetiría en cada una de las eras en las que nos encontraríamos nuevamente para amarnos.**

 **Y un casi primer beso que volvería a nuestros recuerdos siempre que recordáramos lo que había ocurrido aquel día un mes antes del Torneo Celeste, en el tiempo en el que aun creíamos que aquel cielo que nos vio nacer seria nuestro hogar para toda la vida.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas Zilia:**

Tengo el honor de dejar mis comentarios personales primero XD, este… bien… antes que nada, quiero comenzar mencionando que estoy muy agradecida con Yahab por aceptar hacer este colaborativo conmigo, ha sido un honor trabajar con una de las autoras que desde que volví a FF, me ha cautivado con su narrativa especial, con ese toquecito mágico y kawaii que tienen todos sus escritos, en verdad me gustan muchos sus historias. Además, que sentía que su estilo y el mío harían una buena mezcla XP. La idea nació de una conversación casual por whatsapp, no sabíamos que hacer y de pronto miles de ideas sueltas fueron las que se conjuraron en este trabajo final XP, que espero disfruten.

De antemano, muchas gracias por detenerse a leer esta historia :) y en verdad espero que puedan dejarnos sus opiniones, quejas, alegatos… maldiciones XD lo que quieran X3. Por cierto, Yahab subirá el mismo trabajo a su wattpad, con el diseño del título que es de su autoria :3, yo sólo hice el dibujo y el coloreado XD, que también subiré en mi Devianart, la idea la tomamos prestada de un trabajo similar que no tenemos idea quien será el autor XD, así que si alguien sabe quien es ¡Por favor avísenos! XD Hicimos una especie de remake 9.9 de ese trabajo XD

Se despide atte Zilia.

 **Notas de Yahab:**

Bueno antes que nada debo mencionar que me siento muy feliz. Al contrario Zilia, ha sido para mi un honor trabajar a tu lado, quizás en algún review por ahi perdido recuerdes que alguna vez te mencione que tú eras mi inspiración ;')

Y en tanto al fic quisiera mencionar que todo fue demasiado loco, mientras escribía realmente no dejaba de visualizar esa escena de HTTYD de la que nació esta idea. Me encanto que apoyaras mi moción de ponerle nombre a los loftwings ya que para mi siempre fue muy importante, ojalá en el juego nos hubieran dejado hacer eso XD .

A nuestros queridos lectores sólo quisiera decirles que espero que hayan disfrutado mucho esta historia tanto como nosotros disfrutamos en escribirla ;)

Le dedicamos nuestro corazón a este primer día Extra de la semana zelink la cual curiosamente es la primera en la que ambas participamos, así que pusimos todo nuestro empeño para que esto saliera lo mejor posible.

Y bueno supongo que me toca dar la despedida XD pero los invitamos a disfrutar de todos los textos y dibujos que hemos subido a lo largo de la semana. :)


End file.
